


【盾冬】Out of body

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>偽幽靈巴奇跟唯一看得見他的史蒂夫之間的故事。</p><p>14年中元節挖的坑、15年中元節填了坑，今年中元節把土埋起來（咦</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

《一》

 

＿＿＿

 

 

咆嘯突擊隊的成員們看著史蒂夫獨自坐在帳營前，拿出一本素描本描繪。

現在是晚飯後的休息時間，自從巴奇摔下火車後，史蒂夫就變得沉默寡言，平常的私人時間大都一個人待在他個的營帳裡，老半天不出現。偶爾出現在眾人面前時也都像失了神似的一直看著某個方向，像是那裡有著什麼存在似的。

大家體諒在眼前痛失摯友的史蒂夫，都看著史蒂夫的背影不去打擾他。

喝了幾杯的杜根走了過去，拍拍史蒂夫的背，史蒂夫回過頭來，禮貌性的打了聲招呼。眼光瞄到史蒂夫方才正在畫的人像，杜根忍不住在心底升起一股同情心。素描本上畫著的正是微笑的巴奇巴恩斯，彎起的嘴角跟帶笑的眉眼維妙維肖。

「……隊長……」杜根張開口想說些什麼話來安慰，但是想了半天，最後只是又拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，「巴奇的靈魂一定與你同在。」

是啊，你說的沒錯。

史蒂夫心底想著，但是表面上只是笑了笑，等到杜根遠離後，他才對著從剛剛開始就一直做著奇怪表情想逗笑自己的巴奇說道：「巴奇，別鬧，你難道不能坐好讓我畫你嗎？」

半透明的巴奇飄到史蒂夫上方像是受了委屈，嘟著嘴，「我又碰不到椅子，不管什麼都會穿過去。」

史蒂夫看不得巴奇這樣的表情，他只好嘆了口氣，半是無奈半是寵溺的說：「我只要求你不要亂飄，待在我前面就好。」

史蒂夫的話讓巴奇終於停下來，飄到史蒂夫面前，盯著他看，「你不能老是待在營帳裡跟我大眼瞪小眼，不出去跟其他人交流也不行。」

凝視著巴奇，史蒂夫才低聲說道：「……他們看不到你。」

「他們當然看不見，因為我是鬼。」巴奇笑了笑，刻意語帶輕鬆的說道。

他這句話讓史蒂夫眼神黯淡下來，但巴奇只是做了個搭住史蒂夫肩膀的姿勢，「只有你看得見我，而我只要你能看得見我，其他人我才管不著。」

「你是為了我而留在這裡。」史蒂夫伸出手掌想搭上巴奇的手，但只是劃過空氣，他臉上表情難過且陰鬱。

看了史蒂夫的表情巴奇反而做出更加明朗的表情與聲音安慰對方，「也不是這樣……我也不知道為什麼，我只知道我死了，張開眼就在你身邊了。」

巴奇說了謊，他並沒死，他的肉體只是被困在九頭蛇的冷凍櫃裡。現在在史蒂夫面前，只有史蒂夫能看得見的這個是他的靈魂。巴奇自己也不知道原理是什麼，怎麼發生的，又能維持多久。他只記得他被綁在椅子上，被可怕的機器罩住頭，電流灼燒著他的大腦，難以想像的劇痛侵襲著他，巴奇只想著夠了，讓他死，不要再折磨他了。

然後當他回過神來，他正看著自己的身體在機器折磨下昏厥，而他還沒來得及確認怎麼一回事時，他就被一股力量拉到了史蒂夫身邊。

當發現史蒂夫看得到自己時巴奇既驚又喜，至少還有史蒂夫，讓巴奇知道自己不是虛無飄渺的存在。

於是巴奇就這樣拋棄了自己的肉體，一直留在史蒂夫身邊。

他一點都不想去回想在自己身上發生過什麼事，他也不想讓史蒂夫知道。知道了又怎麼樣？要史蒂夫去救他嗎？別開玩笑了！現在戰爭正如火如荼的進行著，不可能讓軍中的精神領袖、國家的超級英雄，美國隊長為了區區一名中士涉險。史蒂夫已經為他涉險過一次了，沒道理要再讓史蒂夫救他。

更何況巴奇根本不知道那個基地的所在，說了也只是徒增史蒂夫的煩惱。

「所以你根本不用在意，我說過了我會陪著你直到最後！就算只剩下靈魂，你也趕不走我。」

「巴奇……」

望著半透明的巴奇微笑著在螢火下微微搖晃，史蒂夫高興又難過的笑了。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

「不行！史蒂夫！你想自殺嗎！？」

巴奇焦急的想拉住史蒂夫，但沒有實體的他伸出的手只是穿過史蒂夫。

「你知道，這是唯一的辦法了。」史蒂夫一臉平靜的握著飛機的方向盤，堅定的朝著大海衝去。

「不！一定有什麼其他的方法可以想！你可以不用死的方法！」

「巴奇，聽我說……我很高興最後有你陪在我身邊……你為了我靈魂一直留在這裡，很快我們就可以一起去該去的地方。」

「不不不！」

巴奇急得快哭出來，他沒死，他還沒有死，他的肉體還在遙遠的彼方。史蒂夫死了的話，他就真的再也看不到他，獨自一人留在這個世界上。

但是一切都來得太快，飛機直衝入了冰洋，撞上了冰山，接著沉入冰冷的海水中。

「史蒂夫！！！」

當看到冰冷的海水淹沒史蒂夫時巴奇再也忍不住的哭喊出來。

他驚慌失措的看著極度低溫將史蒂夫的笑容凍結在臉上，他的肉體被冰凍在海洋裡，巴奇的手依舊碰觸不到史蒂夫，連正在襲擊他的冰冷都無法為之分擔。

「史蒂夫……」

巴奇流著淚恐懼的等待著接下來的場景，比如說史蒂夫的靈魂出現在眼前，被引導至天堂  
而肉體依然存活著的自己只能眼睜睜看著史蒂夫離去。

但是他等著，等了許久，什麼變化都沒有，只有一片無盡的深藍海水以及被冰凍的史蒂夫。

難道說……史蒂夫還活著？

想到這裡巴奇連忙貼到冰上，凝視著冰內的史蒂夫，雖然在冰中還是看得出他臉頰上的血色，巴奇趴在冰上看著在冰中沉睡的史蒂夫，眼淚一直流，但臉上卻是安心的笑容。

「安心睡吧，兄弟……我會一直在這裡陪你……」

於是，巴奇一直待在冬眠的史蒂夫身邊。

雖然偶爾會被拉回身體裡，但每次被拉回不久後他就會再次被洗腦，洗腦後靈魂又會離體，讓他回到史蒂夫身邊。

直到有一次他被拉回身體後，驚愕的發現到他站在大街上，手上抓著被扯下的車門，正彎著腰探頭看著倒在車子底部的人。那個男人雖然老了許多，但巴奇仍然看得出那是史塔克－－霍華德‧史塔克－－他跟史蒂夫的老朋友。

而自己右手正舉著槍瞄準對方的頭部，就像是正準備要殺死他一樣。

在斷斷續續的片段中，巴奇是知道自己被改造成九頭蛇的戰鬥武器，也知道他們叫他冬日士兵，平常沒在用時就被關到冷凍槽裡冰凍著，有需要他執行的任務時才會被放出來。一直以來巴奇都只有在回到身體內的短暫時間裡時才會從回憶中得知自己做過什麼。

但他幾乎從來沒有像現在這樣直視著自己的所作所為－－他正在殺人，為了邪惡組織的野心，他正要謀殺他跟史蒂夫都認識的，他們過去的好朋友。

巴奇看著眼前震撼的場景，全身開始微微顫抖。

旁邊九頭蛇的其他傭兵發現了他的不對勁，湊過去要開口詢問的瞬間，巴奇突然將槍口掉轉方向對準自己的部下，在眾人反應前開槍崩掉了一人，然後又一人，在現場九頭蛇的全被自己射死後，他朝自己的胸口開槍。

但是他醒來時又回到了熟悉的手術台上，胸口的傷早已被處理，他沮喪的得知他還是沒死成。

他聽到九頭蛇的科學家們正在研究如何減低冬日士兵的危險性，這樣的場景讓巴奇不自覺得想起當初他是怎麼被綁在手術台上，左手是怎麼被改造。

這次的洗腦過後，巴奇就沒再被強制拉回到身體裡去過，巴奇知道九頭蛇成功的讓他的肉體不再需要他這個靈魂，雖然不知道原因，但他不在乎，他一直待在冰冷的海洋之中，陪在史蒂夫身邊，直到史蒂夫被神盾局的人從冰裡發掘。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

碰的一聲悶響，巴奇落在冰冷的雪地上，因作用力而滾了幾圈後突然感到左手一陣撕扯般的劇痛。當他終於停下時，第一件事就是看一眼自己的左手，不很意外的看見那從手肘以下被撕扯開來的斷面，鮮血泊泊地從斷口流出，將潔白的雪地沾染得紅了大片。

抬頭尋找了一會後，巴奇很快就發現被扯斷的左手臂就在不遠處自己剛才掉落的位置。巴奇掙扎著在雪地上爬行，最後實在太痛又無力而放棄。於是他費盡最後力氣讓自己仰躺，仰望著從天空高高聳立的軌道上疾駛而過的火車。

史蒂夫還留在那上面。

他剛從那上面摔了下來，從那見鬼的高度摔下雖然全身劇痛、少了一隻左手且動彈不得，但他顯然還活著，雖然大概很快就會因失血過多或什麼的而死。

一想起方才摔下時自己的慘叫聲他覺得有些丟臉，又對史蒂夫有些不好意思。

摔落前史蒂夫的表情浮現在巴奇眼前，讓巴奇顧不得自己渾身的傷痛，心臟刺刺的疼。

他雖然保護了史蒂夫的生命，但恐怕在史蒂夫心理留下了陰影。他不應該叫得像個娘們，還不就是摔火車嗎？怕什麼，十八年後又是一條好漢。

想到這裡，巴奇嘆了一口氣，覺得自己越來越冷。

也許他很快就會死了，閉上雙眼在心底想著史蒂夫，巴奇頓時覺得死也沒那麼可怕。

他可以在天堂上等待著史蒂夫。

他應該會上天堂吧？他可沒做過什麼壞事，雖然他在戰場上殺過不少人，但那都是為了國家、為了正義、為了未來的和平，他還正在為國捐軀，天堂大門應該會為他開啟。

他不怕等待，他希望至少要等上七八十年，等到史蒂夫老得走不動了，他會在天堂等著拍拍他的肩膀，跟他說一聲：好久不見，我很想你，兄弟。

冷冽無聲的空氣中突然響起了軍靴踩踏過冰雪的聲響打斷了巴奇的思考。

不可能是救援，他才摔下沒多久，而且這裡不是美軍的領地，依照地點來看不是蘇聯就是九頭蛇。蘇聯雖然跟美國有競爭心理，但畢竟還是共同對抗軸心國的友軍，無論如何巴奇只希望來者不要是九頭蛇。

他還記得在注射了血清的史蒂夫從佐拉的實驗室裡救出自己之前他受過了怎麼樣的折磨，他寧可一死也不想再一次受到那樣可怕的經歷。巴奇抱著一絲希望轉頭望向聲音的來源。

在看見兩名身著蘇聯軍裝的士兵朝著自己走來時，巴奇感到一陣安心，但很快的，當蘇聯士兵靠近自己嘴上用俄語不知說些什麼時，突然兩聲突兀的槍響，巴奇驚愕的看著兩名蘇聯士兵應聲倒地，接著有更多的腳步聲朝自己而來。

當巴奇看見他們身上的九頭蛇標誌時，忍不住破口大罵以他的素養來說很髒的話，他還想罵更多，但他著實沒力氣，意識也逐漸模糊，只能眼睜睜看著那些該死的東西拉起他的衣領將他拖行在雪地上，拉出了一條血痕。

巴奇醒過來時，正躺在冰冷的手術台上，他看到有人在跟他說話，但他聽不懂，只聽得出有人在叫他的名字跟軍階。他也不知道那些身著白袍的傢伙們想對自己做什麼，或著說正在做什麼。他看到他們正在用著什麼東西切割自己左手臂的斷口處，但他並不覺得痛，他只是在清醒跟昏迷的境界線中感到單純的疑惑，他們像在修整自己的傷口斷面，但為何要這麼做？

當他再次醒來時，他嶄新的左手回答了自己的疑問。

那些傢伙像是很滿意自己的手術成果，還有人湊上前來像是在詢問巴奇的狀況，於是巴奇伸出左手掐住了對方的脖子代替回答，他真想殺了眼前這些混帳，但是他才暴動沒多久馬上就被闖進研究室內的重兵壓制住，用針筒注射了什麼東西到他的脖子上。

迷迷糊糊中巴奇聽到他們在討論什麼，當他被痛醒時他被困在一台機器上，難以想像的劇痛像烈焰般燒灼著巴奇的腦袋，他只能不停的慘叫，巨大的痛苦撕扯著他的肉體與靈魂，在無休無止的折磨下他只求能解脫。

突然之間，巴奇感受一股強大的力量將他從他的身體拉扯出去，他感覺自己被拋離到了空中懸浮著。

他飄在空中看著自己被困在那台可怕的機器上，失去了意識。

巴奇看到那些科學家湧上來檢查著自己的身體，但他卻以第三者的身分看著。

也許他死了，他希望他死了，但是巴奇看得很清楚，自己的身體胸口還在激烈起伏，他還在呼吸，那現在這個飄浮在空中的自己又是什麼？靈魂出竅？

但他沒能想很多，就又感到一股強大的力量把自己拉扯過去，幾乎是一眨眼的工夫，他有些困惑的看著眼前的景象快速流動，他聽到有人在呼喚他，是他再熟悉不過的聲音。

「巴奇。」

那麼多天以來巴奇第一次感到興奮與開心，那是史蒂夫。

他看到史蒂夫了，史蒂夫正在呼喚著自己的名字。他看上去是那麼悲傷、那麼憔悴，就像失去了最重要的寶物。

雖然他不認為史蒂夫能聽見，因為現在的他……見鬼的巴奇自己也不知道現在的自己到底算是什麼東西，但他無法忍受看著史蒂夫如此哀傷的模樣，所以巴奇還是忍不住開口喊了史蒂夫的名字。

「史蒂夫！」

但是史蒂夫全身震了一下，抬起頭望向巴奇。

「……巴奇……？」

見史蒂夫驚愕的瞪大雙眼，巴奇也很吃驚。

史蒂夫顫抖著朝巴奇伸出手，然後穿透而過。

兩人同時都震了一下，史蒂夫看著自己的手，巴奇則看著自己的雙手，訝異的看到了自己的左手是完整的，也許靈魂並不會完全反映肉體的變化。這樣也好，巴奇心裡暗自慶幸，至少不會讓史蒂夫擔心。

「巴奇……你……」史蒂夫臉上的表情越來越扭曲，幾乎要哭出來。

巴奇朝向史蒂夫行了個軍禮，笑著說：「……我回來了，隊長。」

「……歡迎回來，巴恩斯中士。」

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

巴奇躺在冬眠於冰中的史蒂夫身邊，回想著之前發生的事。

不知道時間到底經過了多久，自從上一次脫離肉體回歸史蒂夫身邊之後，巴奇就沒離開過這裡。他一直陪著史蒂夫待在幽藍的海底。

但是他感覺到今天跟以往不同，空氣中有粒子在振動，似乎有什麼事要發生。

突然之間飛機大幅度的震動起來，有一股強大的力量正從海底撈起這台飛機，當震動停止，有陽光探了進來，這麼多年巴奇還是第一次看到陽光。但是他沒心情感嘆，因為他擔心史蒂夫，他緊張的看著一群人朝著飛機內部探索。

他們發現了那個盾牌，發現了史蒂夫羅傑斯，他們將他解凍，將他運送上飛機，然後巴奇跟著被發現的史蒂夫一起來到了全新的世界。

史蒂夫睜開眼睛後發現不對勁在大街上狂奔時，巴奇很怕，怕史蒂夫再也看不到他。

但是當史蒂夫冷靜下來時，他的視線移到了一直飄在身旁看著他的巴奇身上，先是瞪大雙眼，然後露出每次看到現在這個狀態的巴奇是都會出現的像笑又像哭的表情。

「巴奇……你一直陪著我？」

發現史蒂夫還看得到他的巴奇開心的點了點頭，飄到他身邊拍了拍他的肩，當然還是透了過去，但巴奇只是笑著說道：「哇！你睡得真的好久啊，兄弟。」

 

 

＿＿＿

 

《二》

 

 

半透明的巴奇飄在史蒂夫身邊，看著史蒂夫跟其它的復聯眾對話。

每當史蒂夫時不時的將眼神往自己飄過來時，巴奇就會朝著史蒂夫扮鬼臉，像是吐吐舌頭，或是眨眨眼、揮揮手。然後看著史蒂夫無奈的壓抑自己想要笑出來的表情，忍不住大笑。看到巴奇的笑容，史蒂夫也會跟著笑。

復聯眾都對史蒂夫總是朝著沒有人的地方微笑的詭異狀況見怪不怪，因為他們之前已經見識到了巴奇的存在。雖然並不是用肉眼見到。

自從靈體的巴奇跟著史蒂夫一起來到了這個全新的世界之後，巴奇與史蒂夫一同經歷了許多文化衝擊。雖然史蒂夫加入了一個叫做復仇者聯盟的怪胎組合，其中一個人還是霍華德的兒子，但是就像輩分上的差距，史蒂夫總是覺得跟他們有些格格不入的感覺。就像東尼‧史塔克愛說的老傢伙一樣。史蒂夫不只一次跟巴奇說，感謝有他陪在身邊，才讓他不會感到孤獨寂寞。

巴奇常常會心感謝上天的安排，在史蒂夫沉睡了七十多年後人事全非的世界裡，讓自己能夠陪在史蒂夫身邊。當然實際上巴奇並不能替他做些什麼－－拜託他根本沒有實體好嗎？－－但是他至少可以陪史蒂夫說說話，讓他不那麼的孤單。

而且復聯眾們雖然一個一個都很怪，但他們都抱持著各自的信念，將他們組合在一起最基本的中心概念就是鋤強扶弱。這點正是讓巴奇跟史蒂夫能夠產生認同與信賴的部分。

說起組成聯盟的主要原因，是因為發生了他們裡頭的一個成員索爾－－就是那個北歐神話裡的雷神－－的弟弟洛基－－沒錯！又是北歐神話裡的神！－－帶著一票外星人侵略紐約的事件，為了保護紐約市民並共同抵禦外星人的攻擊才湊在一起的。

雖然難免有些突兀感，但是巴奇得說，他覺得這個組織還挺酷的。而且身在復仇者聯盟裡或多或少也可以讓史蒂夫不那麼的格格不入－－因為那裡面每一個都是怪人－－史蒂夫相對之下簡直就是完美的存在。

當然這是出自於巴奇這個史蒂夫大親友眼中的感覺，但巴奇也相信只要是真正認識史蒂夫的人，都會了解他真的是很了不起的人。巴奇可以就史蒂夫‧羅傑斯究竟有多美好而侃侃而談一整天。

巴奇還記得，當時解決完洛基之後，史蒂夫跟復仇者的其他人一起去吃沙威瑪，雖然沒有實體的巴奇不會餓也不需要吃東西，但看得其他人雖疲憊依然吃得津津有味的模樣，他也很想吃吃看，可惜他連碰都沒辦法碰，只能好奇的問史蒂夫到底好吃嗎？然後看到史蒂夫有些傷感的微笑著說：「我真想讓你也吃吃看」時，巴奇又覺得沒吃到也無所謂了。

而復聯眾察覺到巴奇的存在（或者該說史蒂夫的怪異表現），就是從這時候開始。

巴奇應該發現的，當時其他的人在聽見，以及看見史蒂夫對著巴奇（在他們眼中只是空氣）說話時的表情說有多怪異就有多怪異。但是巴奇那時候只專注在關心史蒂夫的狀況上，所以他也忘了要提醒史蒂夫不要在其他人面前跟自己說話。

所以後來當史蒂夫又一次的在眾人面前不小心跟巴奇對話之後，眾人互望了一會，由最憋不過的東尼做出頭鳥，開口對史蒂夫問道：「你到底在跟誰說話？」

相對巴奇的緊張，史蒂夫只是稍微睜大了眼，看著巴奇，又將視線移往東尼他們身上，在巴奇因不好的預感而打算出聲阻止前，史蒂夫就開口，將巴奇的名字說了出口。

「……誰？」東尼挑起了單邊眉毛。

「巴奇。」斬釘截鐵的說完，史蒂夫再次看向了巴奇，面露微笑。

「……你啊……」望著史蒂夫的笑容，巴奇抿著唇，重重的嘆了一口氣。這臭小子居然就這麼說了出來，難道不怕被其他人當成神經病？

果不其然，所有人都面面相覷。

「巴奇……」克林特有些遲疑的開口問道：「你是說……那個巴奇？你跟從小一起長大的那個巴奇？詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯？」

遲疑了一會，雖然有些怕觸動史蒂夫的傷痛，但克林特還是選擇開口，「呃……隊長？他已經……」

「……我知道，巴奇已經死了七十多年了……」慢慢的點了點頭，史蒂夫垂下了眼，一會後抬頭看向身旁一臉擔心的巴奇，笑了笑，「但是他的靈魂一直陪在我身邊……現在也是。」

眾人陷入了一陣沉默。因為沒有一個人相信他的話，大家都認為，那是史蒂夫的幻覺或是妄想。

看著大夥注視著史蒂夫的眼神，巴奇又氣又難過。

「……史蒂夫，我有一個僭越的提議……我覺得你或許需要跟專業的心理醫師談談……」

就在布魯斯也委婉的提議史蒂夫要他檢查一下精神狀況後，巴奇整個人都炸了。

「我不是史蒂夫的妄想！」巴奇非常憤怒的對著東尼他們大叫，比起自己的存在被否定，更讓巴奇氣憤的是他們把史蒂夫當成一個有妄想症的傢伙。

「我是真的存在的！」在他們四周又跳又叫，猛力的揮舞著雙手，但是除了安撫著他的史蒂夫以外，其他人都一臉憐憫的表情望著史蒂夫。

該死的！這樣下去不行，他必須做點什麼，不然他們真的會把史蒂夫當成精神病患！

巴奇焦急的東張西望，看到了桌上的琉璃擺飾，立刻衝上前去，伸手想要握住，但卻撲了個空，手就這麼穿過了琉璃擺飾。但這卻更加激發了巴奇的鬥志，他將全付精神都集中在雙手，心心念念的想著，他必須得要拿起這個鬼玩意，他必須得在眾人面前展示自己的存在，他必須－－……讓所有人都知道他才不是史蒂夫的妄想！

「……哇喔……」

當東尼他們看到琉璃擺飾憑空從桌上漂浮起來時，眼睛睜得老大的模樣讓巴奇得意的哼哼直笑，將琉璃擺飾在雙手間拋過來拋過去。

「巴奇……」史蒂夫看著巴奇得意洋洋的模樣，雖想表現的嚴肅些但還是忍不住笑了出來。

「……這……羅傑斯……你有特異功能還是念力什麼的？」

「不好意思，」史蒂夫攤開雙手，回應了娜塔莎的質疑，「血清只加強了我的肉體能力，並沒有什麼超能力。」

扶了扶眼鏡，布魯斯面露不可思議的表情，低聲說道：「……真的是你所說的那個巴奇？」

但東尼馬上激動的否定，「世界上不可能有幽靈！」

「但是……」

看著在半空中被拋過來拋過去玻璃擺飾，再看著史蒂夫的笑容以及其他人半信半疑的模樣，東尼忍不住憤慨的指著巴奇的位置，大聲叫嚷：「好！我現在就來去做能偵測出靈魂的機器！就知道到底是史蒂夫的腦袋壞掉還是真有鬼！」

史蒂夫在跟巴奇互望了一眼後，才望向東尼聳了聳肩，「你高興就好。」

三天後。東尼熬夜完成了他口中所謂能夠偵測出等離子磁場－－也就是靈魂－－的機器，並找來大家一起觀測。

「如果真的有靈魂的話，就可以透過這個專門吸取等離子能量並形成音波振動的機器讓我們聽到聲音了！快！隊長！叫你說的巴奇出聲說話！」

在頂著黑眼圈的東尼激動的指著自己後，史蒂夫看了巴奇一眼。巴奇聳了聳肩，往機器的收音麥克風的位置飄了過去，然後張開嘴巴。

「……這鬼玩意真的管用？」

當抱著懷疑的陌生男性的聲音從機器的擴音器中傳出時，現場所有人都陷入驚愕的沉默。

史蒂夫跟巴奇是為了東尼居然真的能發明出跟靈魂通信的機器，而且還只花了三天。

東尼他們則是為了真的有靈魂的存在而震驚。

「……哇喔……」

「……所以，真的不是史蒂夫在妄想……巴奇的靈魂是真的存在？」

看著其他人一個個目瞪口呆的模樣，出了一口氣的巴奇不禁得意洋洋的說道：「你們現在總知道了吧？快跟史蒂夫道歉。」

「巴奇。」但史蒂夫出聲勸阻了他，「沒關係的，只要他們現在知道了就好。」

「喔……羅傑斯，你就是人太好了……」

看到史蒂夫，巴奇雖嘴上似乎在抱怨，但充斥在他內心更多的是驕傲。

驚訝過後，大夥聽著巴奇的聲音，再望著史蒂夫的笑容，再次面面相覷，這次卻是為了他們的身後友情而感慨。

在那之後，東尼跟布魯斯問了巴奇不少問題，（由於史蒂夫在現場，所以他們避開了比較敏感的死亡時的情況）而巴奇也一一回覆，許久未曾與史蒂夫以外的人交談的巴奇心情其實很開心，而這些史蒂夫都看在眼裡，他也為巴奇而感到開心。

之後，巴奇跟著史蒂夫回到了家裡。

「今天真棒，能夠讓其他人知道你的存在，」在洗完澡躺在床上後，史蒂夫看著飄在他上方的巴奇，發自內心的微笑，「以後我終於可以不用顧慮到別人盡情跟你說話了。」

「史蒂夫……」凝視著黑暗中依然閃閃發光的蔚藍，巴奇想了一下，忍不住將一直放在內心裡的疑惑問了出口，「……你從未懷疑過我是否真的存在嗎？」

「因為你就在這裡，我為什麼要懷疑？」凝望著巴奇，史蒂夫臉上全是誠摯的表情，「我知道你就是你，不是妄想也不是幻覺。你只是……放心不下我，所以沒有去天堂，而是一直留在我身邊。」

垂下了眼，巴奇有些開心又些難過的顫抖著聲線，「……因為我答應過你了。」

巴奇一直沒有跟史蒂夫提起過，其實他的肉體還存在這個世界上，而且恐怕現在還在某處被九頭蛇給控制住。他一直在煩惱該不該跟史蒂夫說。

他知道要是說了，史蒂夫恐怕會不顧一切的尋找並將他的肉體救出。但史蒂夫已經夠忙了，神盾局、復仇者聯盟……還有政府高層的陰謀。巴奇覺得自己不應該再用自己的私事去麻煩史蒂夫。

所以當巴奇跟著史蒂夫一起看到冬兵時，他的內心起了相當大的動搖。

他幾乎是一眼看到就知道那是他自己。

在很久很久以前就被他自己拋棄、遺忘了的軀體。

但他不敢跟史蒂夫說，說那個冬兵就是他。現在這種狀況，要是讓史蒂夫知道了的話他絕對會大受影響，所以巴奇只能焦慮又緊張的的盯著史蒂夫與冬兵在大街上打鬥。

直到冬兵的面罩被史蒂夫掀開來，當史蒂夫對著冬兵叫出巴奇的那一瞬間，巴奇突然感到有一股強大的力量硬是將他從史蒂夫身旁拉開，並吸去了冬兵的旁邊。

於是冬兵撤退的時候，巴奇只能身不由己的望著史蒂夫震驚的模樣，被拉離史蒂夫身邊。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

為了冬兵面罩下那張與巴奇酷似的面容而震驚不已的史蒂夫什麼都無法做，只能眼睜睜看著冬兵以及飄在他身旁的巴奇在他面前被帶走，

「……巴奇？」史蒂夫茫然地低聲喚著巴奇，但並沒有得到任何回應。

陷入迷惘而呆滯的跟著山姆及娜塔莎被關進車子裡押送後，史蒂夫快速的在腦袋裡以剛才衝擊的景象拼湊出最有可能的真相。

最後的結論很快的被他組織起來。

他大概知道怎麼一回事了，其實巴奇並沒有死，只是不知道為什麼他的靈魂跟肉體分離，而所以或許現在只是他的靈魂遇到了他原本的肉體，所以才會被牽引過去。

而他的肉體在他靈魂不在的時候，不知道被九頭蛇用什麼方法變成了傳說中的鬼魅殺手。

也就是說巴奇就是冬日士兵，冬日士兵就是巴奇。

史蒂夫越想心越沉、越痛，握緊了雙手，在內心對著現在不在他身旁的巴奇以及神發誓，他一定會找到冬兵，他一定會從九頭蛇手中救出巴奇。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

在冬兵被打掉面罩之後，巴奇的靈魂就像是被磁鐵吸住了般不由自主的被冬兵牽著跑。

他看著一臉茫然的冬兵被塞進了像是小型貨車的黑色廂型車後方，被命令坐在一個帶有拘束器的椅上後又被獨自一人關了起來。

看到九頭蛇是怎麼對待冬兵的，巴奇感到了憤怒與愧疚。

在車子開動之後，巴奇一直觀察著冬兵，直到冬兵突然抬起頭一雙空洞的灰藍望著他。

有些驚訝的回望著冬兵，巴奇開口問道：「……你看得見我？」

冬兵沒有回答，只是很小聲很小聲的問著：「……那個男人是誰？」

不確定冬兵是真的在問自己，還是自言自語，巴奇沉默了一會後，決定問他一個關於他自己的問題，「你知道你是誰嗎？」

冬兵沉默了一會。

就在巴奇快要判斷冬兵其實看不見他，剛才都是在自言自語的時候，冬兵露出了像是個迷路的孩子般的表情，看著巴奇。

「……我不知道……」，他說，聲音聽起來很迷惘，「他們有時會叫我資產。」

「不，你不是什麼他媽的資產！你是巴奇……是詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯！」巴奇怒火中燒的大聲喊著，然後彎下腰貼近了冬兵的臉，「還有剛剛那個男人是……」

但巴奇還沒跟冬兵說完，運輸車就抵達了目的地。一群重裝兵湧進來，用槍口指著冬兵。

什麼都沒辦法做的巴奇只能咬著牙看著冬兵被異常警戒的包圍並運送銀行金庫。

當皮爾斯過來，質問冬兵、並給他灌輸九頭蛇的思想改造時，巴奇一直在旁邊對著冬兵大聲喊著：「別聽他的！他說的都是些狗屁！橋上的那個男人是史蒂夫！是你最好的朋友！」

當看到冬兵不理會皮爾斯的話，只是執著於史蒂夫時，巴奇才剛感到欣慰，就因為皮爾斯打在冬兵臉上的一巴掌而氣得忍不住破口大罵：「你這王八蛋！！」

接著皮爾斯準備讓冬兵接受的的殘忍處置讓巴奇又再度想起了那種痛苦。全身發抖，但不是為了恐懼而是憤怒。也就是說，在他不在這個身體裡的時候，一直都是冬兵在代替他受折磨。

「住手！！你這個該死的混蛋！！」巴奇再次大吼，但是沒有人聽得見他憤怒的聲音。

巴奇只能內心像是被揪住了般的自責，看著冬兵被壓倒在椅上，像是對自己求助般投過來的眼神。

冬兵那雙瞪大的雙眼中充滿恐懼，全身微微發抖，雖然那是自己的身體，但是看上去是那麼無助害怕。就像好多年以前巴奇被綁在機器上一樣，不同的是這次巴奇是以第三者的身分旁觀。

他眼睜睜看著那台機器覆蓋上冬日士兵的頭，緊接著撕心裂肺的慘叫聲彷彿也撕裂了巴奇。

「住手！放開他！！」

於是巴奇的憤怒達到了巔峰。他衝了過去，拼了命的想要破壞機器，他也差點做到了，然而，當冬兵在一陣激烈的抽搐之後全身癱軟在機器上失去意識的瞬間，巴奇又再度像之前那樣，被一股強大的力量拉扯。

景色快速流動，一眨眼的工夫，史蒂夫就出現在他眼前。

「巴奇……？」

乍然重逢，史蒂夫臉上滿是驚喜的神色，緊接著他馬上轉成嚴厲又擔心的表情，沒時間沉溺在重逢的喜悅了，史蒂夫急著對著巴奇問道：「巴奇，老實告訴我，你是不是……冬日士兵？」

無言的望著史蒂夫，巴奇點了點頭。

「那麼，首先最重要的是……你的身體現在在哪裡？」

巴奇沉默的望著史蒂夫臉上心疼又關切的表情。

對不起。巴奇在心底對另一個自己道歉。

他不敢想像冬兵受過怎麼樣的待遇，只因為他拋棄自己的軀殼，他等於代替逃離了痛苦折磨的巴奇承受本該屬於他所受的苦難，但他真的從沒想過有可能因而產生另一個靈魂人格，一切都是他的錯。

然而，雖然他真的很抱歉，也對冬兵的遭遇感同身受，但他還是不能說出冬兵的所在。

對不起。巴奇看著史蒂夫，在心底對現在極有可能還在受折磨的冬兵說，但我不能讓史蒂夫冒這個險。

他知道只要自己說出冬兵在哪裡，正在遭受怎麼樣的待遇，史蒂夫一定二話不說，不管有多艱難他都會去救出他，救出冬兵，救出巴奇。

所以巴奇更加不能說，更何況史蒂夫現在有更重要的任務，現在說出來只會擾亂史蒂夫的心。

「……我不知道。」深呼吸之後，巴奇輕輕搖頭笑著回答史蒂夫的問題，「那是哪裡，我真的不知道。」

不論何時，不管發生了什麼，巴奇都會選擇史蒂夫。

他只會選擇史蒂夫。

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

《三》

 

 

「……巴奇，別逼我那麼做。」

耳邊史蒂夫沉重的嗓音令巴奇心揪不已，而眼前不可思議的景象大概是巴奇短暫又漫長的人生中所見過最讓他難受的畫面－－他最好的朋友史蒂夫，與自己被九頭蛇控制的軀體正在橋的兩邊對峙。

巴奇看著史蒂夫面色凝重地握緊了手中的芯片及盾牌，又看向阻擋在連結到母艦主控制平台橋上的冬兵，臉上滿是內疚跟慌張的表情。

他比誰都明白史蒂夫現在內心的掙扎與痛苦，而且他也不遑多讓。

無論如何，只要巴奇有自我意識，他絕對不會讓自己傷害史蒂夫，只是眼前的冬兵是遭受到洗腦控制的人形兵器，盡管巴奇再次回到史蒂夫身邊前所見到的冬兵似乎因史蒂夫的那一聲巴奇而有了動搖，但現在擋在他們面前的只是一件完美的武器。

看著史蒂夫臉上為難的表情，又回想起冬兵被洗腦機器電擊時的殘忍畫面，巴奇內心滿是歉疚之情。

要不是當年自己因為忍受不了痛苦逃離了自己的軀體，那麼冬兵也不會代替拋棄了軀體的自己被迫接受九頭蛇的折磨，或許現在史蒂夫就不需要在忙著阻止洞見計畫以便拯救無辜民眾的同時還要對付一個被洗腦改造成冬兵的超級士兵，還是他最要好的朋友。

「我一點都不想跟你打，巴奇。」

史蒂夫低聲說出的話語像是在說給與他正面對峙的冬兵聽，實則是在對身旁的巴奇訴說他的心情。

雖然他還不知道冬兵經歷過怎麼樣的遭遇，因為情況緊急並沒有多餘的時間讓他搜尋資料，而巴奇又以什麼都不知道為由什麼都不肯透露，所以史蒂夫只能自己大致揣測。

一定是九頭蛇對巴奇做了什麼，才讓他的靈魂跟肉體分開，而巴奇又為了史蒂夫，選擇以靈魂的方式留在他身邊，於是失去了靈魂的軀體，在九頭蛇的控制下就成了現在站在他們眼前的冬日士兵。

「我明白……」巴奇點了點頭，為了讓史蒂夫不要因為有所顧慮而綁手綁腳而進一步說道：「別把他想成我，就當作那是一個……製作精良的戰鬥人偶……」

畢竟現在這個冬兵是在巴奇脫離了自己肉體選擇留在史蒂夫身邊之後為了方便執行任務而由九頭蛇所創造出來的人格意識，並沒有真正的靈魂。

「不，那是你，」然而史蒂夫厲聲反駁了巴奇的說法，「只是還不完整的你……只要你能回得去，把你的身體控制回來。」

盡管冬兵那付軀體真正的靈魂正漂浮在史蒂夫的身邊，但對史蒂夫來說組成巴奇巴恩斯的肉體靈魂都缺一不可，他們都是巴奇，都是他好不容易失而復得的重要存在，只要有任何一絲可能性他都不會放棄讓巴奇完整的回到自己身邊。

巴奇看了一眼冬兵，「……我試過了，但我無法靠近他。」

他早在剛才就試著要靠近冬兵，然而不曉得什麼原因，巴奇完全無法碰觸冬兵，就像他四周有一層看不見的薄膜阻擋了他回到自己的身體裡。

冬兵應該也可以看得到巴奇，然而他的眼神只注視著史蒂夫，即使巴奇往他那裡移動過去他也渾然不覺，就像是這個世界上沒有別的東西存在似的專注而空洞。

「為什麼？」

看著面無表情盯著史蒂夫的冬兵，巴奇焦躁地嘖了一聲，小聲回應了史蒂夫，「我也不知道。」

看樣子除了硬闖過去真的沒有其他辦法了，就在史蒂夫跟巴奇交談的當下，時間依然在走，眼見情況越來越危急，盡管不願傷害冬兵，史蒂夫也只能採取突擊手段。

「……沒辦法了，要是讓你受傷了我會負責到底！」

「負責什麼？只要不打死……」望著史蒂夫那麼大聲喊著後舉起盾牌朝著冬兵衝過去的背影，巴奇先是一愣，接著小聲地嘟噥後閉上了嘴，沒把如果很危機的話打死也無所謂這樣肯定會讓史蒂夫又氣又傷心的話說出口。

在巴奇的靈魂再度回到他身邊後，對於巴奇隱瞞史蒂夫他其實沒有死，只是肉體一直被九頭蛇控制這件事似乎很生氣，都不太跟巴奇說話，只是一直沉著臉，巴奇自己也怕說太多會影響史蒂夫的心情，所以也不太主動跟史蒂夫說什麼，畢竟現在阻止洞見計畫才是正事。

沒有實體的巴奇只能在一旁乾瞪眼，擔心地望著史蒂夫跟冬兵激烈戰鬥的景象。

也不知道是不是接觸到自己的肉體，巴奇原本還能用念力控制物體移動，現在卻什麼忙都幫不上，讓他只能恨恨地咬牙觀望自己的軀體與自己最好的朋友搏鬥。

冬兵招招都往死裡打，但史蒂夫只是為了逼退冬兵，並不想傷害他，因此有幾次史蒂夫都落於下風，直到史蒂夫逮著機會，不得已將冬兵勒昏之後，才終於能夠爬上主控制台。

然後就在史蒂夫即將插上芯片前，一聲刺耳的槍聲突然響起，而史蒂夫也應聲倒了下來。

「史蒂夫！」巴奇驚恐地大叫了一聲，轉頭看向子彈的來源。

看到冬兵沉著一張臉朝著史蒂夫舉起手槍的模樣，巴奇又驚又怒地立刻衝向冬兵，然而沒有實體的他卻怎麼也無法阻止冬兵開槍，只能眼睜睜看著子彈穿過了自己，巴奇立刻驚慌地轉頭看向史蒂夫，當看到史蒂夫摀著自己的肚子，鮮血從他的手中溢出，忍著痛苦急促呼吸的模樣，他整顆心都要碎了。

但史蒂夫盡管受了槍傷，還是努力地撐著身體將芯片安裝到了主控制台的電腦裡。

時限已迫在眉睫，史蒂夫不顧自己跟冬兵的安危，看著焦急擔心的巴奇露出微笑，對希爾說道：「按下去。」

於是在希爾啟動了程式之後，三艘母艦開始攻擊彼此。

在三艘母艦互相砲擊之下，史蒂夫他們所在的母艦也受到了相當嚴重的衝擊，受損嚴重的母艦劇烈搖晃著，並不斷掉落各種零件，往下方的水面墜落。

「史蒂夫，你得想辦法逃走！」

望著四周不斷墜落冒煙的景象，巴奇明知自己無法碰到史蒂夫，還是忍不住伸手想要抓起摀著肚子上的槍傷，坐在地上喘氣的史蒂夫。

忽然間一聲慘叫，兩人互望了一眼，史蒂夫立刻撐起了受傷的身體，往下看去，只見冬兵被掉落的殘骸壓在了玻璃帷幕上。

看著史蒂夫的側臉，明知說了大概沒用巴奇還是急喊道：「別去，史蒂夫！」

史蒂夫應該把握機會趁著冬兵被壓制的狀況下逃離墜落中的母艦，然而盡管巴奇高聲阻止他，但史蒂夫只是對巴奇笑了笑，「那是你，巴奇……我不可能丟下你。」

接著不顧巴奇的阻止跟自己受的傷與疼痛，從控制台翻身跳下，朝著冬兵奔去。

「史蒂夫！」

早知史蒂夫會如此的巴奇只能跟在史蒂夫身後，無奈地看著史蒂夫冒著傷痛與危險衝去替冬兵解危。

而冬兵則是一臉驚愕地看著史蒂夫奮力地想將壓在他身上的大型金屬支架移開，像是不明白為什麼這個敵人明明才剛被自己射傷，傷口還流著血卻義無反顧地來幫助自己。

但巴奇很清楚，就像想對於巴奇來說，這個世界上沒有什麼比史蒂夫還重要的存在一樣，對史蒂夫來說巴奇也是同樣重要的存在，不管再怎麼危急，他們都不會拋下彼此，即使剛才冬兵才剛射穿史蒂夫的肚子。

在史蒂夫辛苦地將壓在冬兵身上的金屬支架移開後，冬兵立刻跳了起來並往一旁退開，警戒地瞪著史蒂夫。

看著一旁不知所措的巴奇，史蒂夫只是用笑容安撫他，喘了幾口氣後，再看向冬兵，低聲說道：「你認識我。」

冬兵反應很激烈地否定，「不！我不認識！」

「你認識我整個人生，」但史蒂夫只是加快了聲音繼續對他說道：「你是詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯」

「閉嘴！」冬兵怒吼一聲，伸拳打向史蒂夫。

「我不會跟你打，」閃過了冬兵混亂的攻擊，史蒂夫冷靜地看著豎起雙眉的冬兵以及在他身後垂著雙眉的巴奇，像是在安慰他們般地低語：「你是我的朋友。」

然後，在巴奇及冬兵驚愕的眼神中，史蒂夫扔下了盾牌。

巴奇跟著史蒂夫一起長大，他所熟知的史蒂夫，是個不管對方是誰，即使被打得鼻青臉腫，直到最後都不輕言放棄的男人。

然而現在，史蒂夫卻在冬兵面前拋下了他身分象徵也是唯一防禦武器的盾牌，然後攤開雙手，對著冬兵露出笑容。

「不，你是我的任務！」

冬兵沒愣很久，為了擺脫史蒂夫帶給他的各種震撼，他決心衝了過去毆打著毫無反抗的史蒂夫。

看著冬兵將史蒂夫撲倒在地，並狠狠地用金屬左手往他臉上揍去，巴奇撕心裂肺般地發出驚恐憤怒的尖叫：「住手！」

而史蒂夫只是毫不反抗地任由冬兵揮舞著金屬的左手一拳一拳地重重打在他的臉上，只因為在他的任務結束後他再也沒有必須與冬兵對打的理由。

「不准傷害史蒂夫！」

心疼又焦急地看著史蒂夫放任冬兵毆打自己的模樣，眼見史蒂夫英俊的臉蛋被揍的紅腫破皮又滿臉是血，巴奇急得都快要哭了出來，怒吼著試圖抓住冬兵阻止他的暴行。

然而盡管浮在空中半透明的巴奇又急又氣地想要抓住冬兵，阻止他再繼續攻擊史蒂夫，但沒有實體的他只能在一旁看著冬兵對史蒂夫展開激烈的攻擊，卻無能為力。

「不要再打了！」眼見史蒂夫被打得滿臉是血，巴奇的嘶吼帶著痛徹心肺的哭腔，「史蒂夫你是笨蛋嗎？！為什麼乖乖被打，推開他！母艦就快掉落了，你再不逃就算不被打死也會摔死的！」

而冬兵也彷彿跟巴奇的激動同步一般，一拳一拳地毆打著史蒂夫的臉並一字一頓地吼叫著：「你是我的任務！」

「那就完成它……」但被血嗆到的史蒂夫只是咳了一下，然後同時望著冬兵與巴奇，露出溫柔的表情，輕輕地說道：「因為我會陪著你，直到時間盡頭。」

巴奇跟冬兵同時瞪大了雙眼，史蒂夫的這句話雖輕，卻猶如驚天巨雷，震撼著巴奇的肉體與靈魂。

他怎麼都沒想到史蒂夫居然還記得這句許久以前他對史蒂夫許下的承諾，而且還在這種場合－－幾乎就要一起同歸於盡的狀況下對他說出口。

看到史蒂夫染血的嘴角浮現起了一抹微笑，巴奇突然恍然大悟，史蒂夫之所以一直沉默不語是在生悶氣沒有錯，但他氣的對象並不是巴奇，而是他自己。

他氣自己一直沒發現巴奇遭受過的遭遇，氣自己一直以為巴奇死了還讓他的靈魂陪在身邊，氣自己在發現冬兵就是巴奇之後，居然在氣憤迷惑之餘，也感到了失而復得的開心。

所以他才會在逐漸崩壞的母艦上毫無反抗地任由冬兵毆打，並且，史蒂夫沒有逃、沒有反抗，他選擇了跟巴奇在一起。

也就是說，一開始史蒂夫就寧可跟著巴奇一起死，也不願再傷害巴奇。

就在史蒂夫從他們面前掉落的那一瞬間，原本一直阻擋巴奇回到冬兵身體裡的無形力量突然消失，取而代之的是一股強大的吸力將巴奇吸回了他自己的身體裡。

『－－那個男人是誰？』

在一堆快速交錯的記憶與各種吵雜的聲音中，巴奇聽見了一個茫然而顫抖的聲音在腦海中那麼問他。

巴奇笑了笑，毫不猶豫地回道：『那是史蒂夫羅傑斯，是我們－－巴奇巴恩斯最好的朋友。』

『我們？』

『對，我們……不，我是巴奇，史蒂夫的巴奇。』

『史蒂夫的巴奇……？』腦海中的聲音越來越微弱，最後只留下了帶著笑意的嘆息，『聽起來……很棒……』

從那一刻開始，這個世界上再沒有冬兵，只有巴奇巴恩斯。

在與冬兵融合取得身體控制權後，盡管同時湧上的記憶還很混亂，但為了救出落入海中的史蒂夫，巴奇毫不猶豫地放開了手，跟著跳下海水中，一手撈起昏迷不醒的史蒂夫並將他帶到了岸邊。

濕搭搭的巴奇低頭凝視著全身濕透，失去意識躺在岸邊的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫對他無可取代的深厚情誼，令他的心臟因溫暖的感情而顫抖，化成濕熱的液體從他那雙閃動的灰綠中不斷滑落揚起的嘴角，帶來了鹹鹹的滋味。

「……謝謝你，史蒂夫……」

眼前這個傻小子，在完成該盡的責任後，用生命跟全心的信任選擇了巴奇。

史蒂夫讓巴奇重新成為了自己。

「但……我不能留在你身邊……我留在你身邊會有很多麻煩事找上你的，我想你大概會說那不是我做的，是九頭蛇讓我做的……可是……」巴奇苦笑著敲了敲自己因錯綜複雜的記憶而刺痛的腦袋，「冬兵做過的事就是我自己做過的事，這是我該負起的責任，與你無關。」

淚水慢慢停下，濕潤的眼神搖曳著各種情愫，凝視著史蒂夫許久，巴奇才緩緩開口，低聲說道：「再見，史蒂夫，我會在世界的某個角落每天對上帝祈求你過得開心，記著，別來找我。」

依依不捨地望著史蒂夫許久，巴奇才下定決心轉過身，將史蒂夫留在了身後。

「……對了，我有一件事一直忘了跟你說……」走了幾步後，巴奇突然停下腳步，維持著背對史蒂夫的姿勢，低垂著頭，很小聲很小聲地輕輕告白：「我愛你，史蒂夫。」

這大概會是他一生僅有的一次告白，有些感傷地想著，巴奇抬起頭再度邁開了腳步，頭也不回地離開了史蒂夫。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

「巴奇……？」

史蒂夫從醫院中醒來後，第一時間就是東張西望地搜尋著巴奇，並嘗試著像平常一樣地呼喚巴奇，卻再也沒有得到任何的回應。

在那之後，史蒂夫從娜塔莎那裡獲得了關於冬兵的資料，也是他第一次了解巴奇在開朗的外表下，對自己隱藏了那麼多的痛苦。

不過史蒂夫雖然心裡難過自責卻並不絕望，甚至充滿希望。

他知道一定是巴奇救了他，也就是說巴奇一定已經回到了他的身體裡，以史蒂夫對巴奇的了解，他完全可以想像得到巴奇獨自離去的原因。

那麼，他要做的就是找到巴奇，然後再一次地對他說他會陪著他直到時間的盡頭，不管有什麼事他們都可以一起面對，他永遠不會放開他，因為……

「……巴奇……」

史蒂夫望著天空，想著在這片天空下流浪的巴奇。

「不管你在哪裡，我一定會找到你。」

然後，史蒂夫會將內心深處一直未曾說出的感情對巴奇告白。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

一年後的某個秋日下午。

巴奇抱著剛從市場買回來的李子，哼著歌回到了自己在羅馬尼亞小城市的安全屋。

在爬上了旋轉樓梯，看到一個熟悉的身影身穿著休閒便裝，帶著一頂棒球帽佇立在門口時，他臉上原本輕鬆的表情立刻凝結，好一會才喃喃地念出了眼前人的名字。

「……史蒂夫。」

「你害我找得好辛苦，巴奇。」

看著驚訝的巴奇，史蒂夫輕輕笑著，取下棒球帽，用帽緣敲了敲自己的左胸。

「我現在已經不是美國隊長了，所以你再也不用擔心會拖累到我什麼，我只是有好多話想跟你說，不介意讓我進去坐坐嗎？。」

望著史蒂夫溫柔的微笑，巴奇臉上微微抽動，表情不斷轉換，最後停在大大的笑容，眼中含著淚水閃動。

「……我剛好買了些新鮮的李子，想吃就進來吧。」

在巴奇那麼說的瞬間，史蒂夫伸手將巴奇緊緊擁入懷中，兩人又哭又笑地將臉埋在彼此的肩膀上，很久很久，就像是再也不願分開。

 

 

 

 

 

 

End

 

＿＿＿

 

 

於是沒有隊三，只有兩個浪跡天涯的好友

對了，吃完李子後史蒂夫大概就上了（ry


	2. Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外
> 
> 俗話說得好，番外必須有肉才是好番外（當然沒有這句俗話XD）因為有人說想看就寫了
> 
> 簡單說就是安全屋肉，新鮮李子味，有一點血，能吃再點往下看吧

＿＿＿

 

在得知巴奇的藏身地之後，將一切都處理完畢來到這裡之前，包括站在門口等待巴奇回家的時間中，史蒂夫都壓抑著內心的激動，不斷在心裡對自己反覆提醒：他跟巴奇之間有很多話必須說清楚，所以他絕不能讓感情暴走。

然而當他實際看到巴奇就在他身旁，如此靠近、如此真實，史蒂夫就無法克制因對巴奇的感情衍生而來的原始衝動－－極度想要碰觸巴奇。

那麼多年來雖然巴奇一直陪伴在史蒂夫身邊，但並沒有實體，所以盡管他很想要碰觸巴奇卻不可得。

現在，呼吸著的真實巴奇就在史蒂夫面前，睜著剛哭過有些濕紅的眼望著他，笑著與史蒂夫他一同分享他剛才買來的李子。

史蒂夫的心臟因終於再次見到巴奇顫動，幾乎快要滿溢而出的激情充塞著他的胸口，讓他急於想要對巴奇表白，但越急越是不知道該說什麼。

他可以從巴奇欲言又止的表情上看出，對方應該也有很多話想對自己說，然而明明心中有千言萬語，兩人卻只是沉默地吃著手中的李子，偶爾看向對方，又紅著臉別開眼神。

兩人之間的氣氛很奇妙，有種一觸即發的緊繃，卻又溫暖舒適，不需言語，卻又都急需表示些什麼，直到最後一顆李子。

巴奇想要把最後一顆李子分給史蒂夫，當然史蒂夫也是一樣，兩人推讓間，巴奇不小心用左手捏爆了李子，李子的汁液噴濺並滴落到他的上衣跟盤坐在床墊上的大腿褲管上。

史蒂夫發誓他一開始真的只是想要幫巴奇將沾到身上的果汁擦拭乾淨，但是當他在緊張跟亢奮中伸出手碰到了巴奇的瞬間，即使只是隔著衣物，但從掌心中傳來的溫熱與悸動還是讓史蒂夫轟地一聲腦袋一片空白。

當他回過神來時，他已經將巴奇壓倒在床上，與那雙驚訝的濕潤綠眸相望，一時之間兩人都愣住了，只有濃郁的李子味跟越發吵雜的激烈心跳聲在安靜的室內響著。

史蒂夫的手抵在巴奇的兩旁，兩人互相凝視著，眼中不停閃爍的感情千變萬化，他們都覺得應該說些什麼，卻又害怕開口會破壞掉什麼，於是兩人就只是沉默地望著彼此。

好一會後巴奇緊張卻又像似期待地舔了舔嘴唇，然後眼神游移了一下，深深地望了史蒂夫一眼，抿住了嘴唇，輕輕閉上了眼睛。

巴奇的舉動就像是無言的邀請，於是受到鼓勵的史蒂夫終於低頭吻上了巴奇噘起的嘴唇。

初次接觸到的巴奇的嘴唇是那麼柔軟而酸甜，還帶著李子香氣，比起所有想像過的還要來得美好得多的初吻讓史蒂夫再也欲罷不能。

一開始史蒂夫還有些生疏笨拙地用唇擠壓著巴奇的唇，但在巴奇張開唇瓣伸出舌頭捲上史蒂夫的舌頭，將之迎入自身的口腔內後，史蒂夫就無師自通地在巴奇濕熱口腔內肆意攪動、舔舐著充滿李子香氣的濕滑黏膜。

「唔……嗯……」

巴奇被吻得渾身酥軟，伸出顫抖的雙手抱住史蒂夫的肩膀，在鼻間輕嘆出甜膩的呻吟，每一聲低吟喘息聽在史蒂夫耳裡都像是種催情劑，讓史蒂夫下腹內發熱，慾望無法抑止地抬頭，在同樣帶著熱度及硬挺的巴奇下身磨蹭，給雙方都帶來了不可思議的電流。

史蒂夫早就想要碰觸巴奇了，只是因為無法做到而從未說出口，如今終於能夠真正地感受巴奇的體溫跟觸感，史蒂夫根本無法停止，只是遵循著內心的渴望與衝動，放任本能將手伸入巴奇的上衣內，沿著有些顫抖著的肌理往上撫摸。

巴奇汗濕的肌膚觸手生溫，熱烘烘又濕滑柔軟，就像剛出爐的奶油鬆餅，還是李子果醬口味的，引誘著史蒂夫情不自禁地想要索取更多。

彷彿被牽引般，史蒂夫撫上了巴奇的胸口，並用食指跟中指的縫隙搓揉著巴奇的乳尖，原本平坦的肉粒很快就顫抖著挺立起來，在史蒂夫的愛撫下敏感的突起不斷給巴奇帶來了酥麻的快感，讓他忍不住弓起了背，仰起頭低嘆出舒服的呻吟。

「嗯啊……」

在快感的影響下，巴奇半睜著因情慾而濕潤迷濛的雙眼，看向兩人下身被前液沾濕的褲頭裡互相抵觸著的高聳，滾動著喉頭，伸手抓住史蒂夫的手引導著他身到兩人的股間，將他們的勃起從褲頭內解放出來後一起握住。

掌心的溫度溫柔包裹著陰莖，直接而強烈的快感同時襲擊了兩人，為了追尋更高一層的刺激，兩人加快了套弄著彼此性器的速度。

耳邊響著摩擦的水聲及兩人份急促的喘息，他們之間沒有任何對話，只是默默地親吻、愛撫著彼此，就像是想將過去無法碰觸的遺憾通通補回來似地熱情。

那份熱烈的感情很快將兩人帶上了巔峰，兩人身體一震，將白濁射到了彼此的胸腹間，然後喘息著，在高潮的餘韻中繼續親吻著彼此。

「巴奇……」

「史蒂夫……」

即使剛解放過，他們卻還想要更多的接觸，兩雙依然情慾不減，甚至更加濃密的眼神相望著，低沉著濕熱的嗓音呼喚著彼此。

史蒂夫抬起了巴奇沾染了精液的手，吻著他的掌心，用炙熱的眼神傳達他想要從裡到外佔有巴奇全部身心的欲望。

在史蒂夫熱切的注視下，巴奇只覺得體內的燥熱越來越難以控制，似乎只有被史蒂夫完全佔有才能夠緩解這種發自內心深處的渴求，最好是能夠從體內深深結合，一點縫隙都不留地感受著彼此。

想著，巴奇迫不及待地踢動著雙腳將褲子脫了下來，轉過身子趴下並翹起了屁股，一手分開臀肉，將股縫間私密的小洞展示在史蒂夫眼前，紅著臉低聲說道：「進來這裡……讓我能完全感受到你……」

收到了邀請，早就想要巴奇想到都快爆炸的史蒂夫當然沒有推辭，一邊大力揉捏著巴奇豐潤結實的臀肉，一邊溫柔細吻著巴奇腰間匯聚了汗水的凹縫，翹起的陰莖在抽搐著的皺褶處滑動了幾次後，就著之前解放的精液試探性地刺了進去。

「唔……」

沒有過同性性經驗的巴奇，以及連異性都沒有過的史蒂夫並不知道應該先潤滑擴張，即使只是一點頭，但並沒有擴張過的情況下，被撐開來的脹痛超乎想像，使得巴奇身體輕顫了一下，但他還是咬住下唇忍耐著史蒂夫的侵入。

但就算巴奇能忍住痛楚，並渴望著史蒂夫的侵犯，但他緊窄乾澀的內部卻讓史蒂夫的推進受到了不小的阻力。

抓著巴奇顫抖的腰，史蒂夫退了些再進了些，費了一番功夫才終於進了一半，被溫熱的肉壁緊密包裹的感受讓史蒂夫輕嘆了一口氣。

低下頭，史蒂夫看著巴奇吞入自身欲望的入口處，那個原本相當狹小的肉洞現在卻被粗硬的肉棒撐開到幾乎看不見皺褶，不住抽搐著的穴肉還有些紅腫，而自己才進了一半的性器是那麼大，史蒂夫怕再繼續進行會傷到巴奇，盡管很想不顧一切整根沒入，並順著本能大力抽插，但史蒂夫還是忍了下來。

輕輕拍了拍巴奇的屁股，並撫握著巴奇疲軟的性器，史蒂夫關心地低聲問道：「……是不是很痛？」

史蒂夫的撫慰讓巴奇渾身一震，肉壁不禁收縮了一下，將史蒂夫夾得更緊了，兩人同時發出了一聲呻吟。

「啊……沒關係……放心……」感受著史蒂夫卡在自己下體的火熱堅挺，內部幾乎要被撐破的感覺讓巴奇其實有些害怕，但他怕史蒂夫會有所顧慮，不肯再做下去，所以他勉強擠出了笑容搖了搖頭，「我的自癒力很好……受點傷也無所謂……」

然而巴奇還沒把話說完，史蒂夫忽然變了臉色，沉下臉不發一語地看著巴奇。

被看得有些頭皮發麻的巴奇忍不住吞了吞口水，緊張不安地開口喚道：「……史蒂夫？」

「……你就是這樣……總是把自己看得太輕了……巴奇……」

「什……啊！！」

低聲說著，史蒂夫猛地緊抓著巴奇的腰，往後退到穴口處後，再一口氣挺腰將碩大凶器整根操進了毫無防備的巴奇體內。

突然被硬生生撕裂開來的劇痛讓巴奇緊緊繃住了身子，發出了近乎慘叫的痛呼，淚水盈滿了瞪大的雙眼，幾乎隨時都會滴下緋紅的雙頰。

史蒂夫也不管巴奇全身都在顫抖，抓著他的腰就開始了激烈的抽插，操得巴奇全身顫抖。

「你看，你流血了……你還覺得沒關係嗎？」

這個把他弄傷的傢伙反倒像是在譴責巴奇般，伸手抹了些從巴奇被撐到幾乎看不見皺摺的小穴中所流出的血液，然後塞入巴奇的嘴中，模擬著做愛的動作，攪動著巴奇的口腔。

口中的血腥味以及抽送著的手指讓巴奇發出了有些難受的嗚咽，扭動著被史蒂夫壓制的身體，然而盡管巴奇被史蒂夫操到流血，史蒂夫依然發狠地抓著他下意識想逃跑的腰，劇烈抽插著巴奇，直到體內不斷被大力頂撞、摩擦的疼痛終於讓巴奇忍不住哭了出來。

「嗚嗚……」

巴奇隱忍的啜泣聲刺入了史蒂夫的心臟，終於放慢了動作，心疼不已地舔去了從巴奇緊閉的雙眼中滑落的濕熱液體。

「抱歉……巴奇……」輕含著巴奇紅通通的耳朵，史蒂夫輕聲在他耳邊低語：「但你不知道你對我有多重要……」

史蒂夫的低語響在巴奇耳邊，猶如電流般帶給了巴奇陣陣酥麻，原本內部火辣辣的疼也沒那麼痛苦了。

他不在乎自己，但是史蒂夫在乎，在這世界上還有一個人在乎他，而那個人是自己最重要的存在，對巴奇來說這樣就足夠了。

「哈啊……嗯……」快感逐漸取代了疼痛，來自身後的衝擊讓巴奇揪緊了床單，在大力的搖晃中斷斷續續地說道：「我知道……看到你站在門口的時候……我就已經知道……啊啊……」

史蒂夫激烈而快速的抽插讓巴奇無法再說什麼，只能沉浸在史蒂夫帶給他的所有感官刺激中，直到一陣又深又重的衝擊之後，擴散在體內的溫熱填滿了他。

緊接著在史蒂夫胡亂地套弄之下巴奇也跟著達到了高潮，不住痙攣著，癱在床上大口喘著氣。

性器依然硬著的史蒂夫卻並沒有繼續律動，只是緊緊貼著巴奇的背好一會後才緩緩抽身而出。

「啊……別……別離開……」

還不想離開史蒂夫的巴奇扭動著屁股，因空虛感而低嘆出了抗議的嘟噥，史蒂夫低笑著，轉過還沒完全舒緩過來的巴奇，正面抱起他後輕輕說道：「別擔心，我不會離開你的。」

然後吻著巴奇，史蒂夫溫柔地浮著巴奇的腰，再次緩緩進入了他。

「嗯……」

由於體內的精液，在加上剛被劇烈操開來，史蒂夫這次的進入對巴奇而言沒有不像之前那麼難受，甚至帶來了充實的滿足感，讓他忍不住弓起身子，發出歡喜的嘆息。

眨著因淚水而模糊的視線，凝視著這個他生命中最重要的人，巴奇內心滿是愛情、驕傲與感動。

在史蒂夫對他說出他已經不是美國隊長時，巴奇在震撼的同時也下定了決心。

史蒂夫肯定已經知道九頭蛇利用冬兵去做了什麼，也知道巴奇扔下了自己的身體，害得冬兵代替他受苦，但史蒂夫依然放棄了一切，選擇了巴奇。

如果史蒂夫決定為了他捨棄一切，那麼巴奇也會為了史蒂夫拾起他曾主動拋棄的一切，他會背負所有的罪，跟著史蒂夫一起活下去，一起攜手面對未來的艱險，因為－－

「你找到我了，而且你不會再鬆手。」

溫柔而舒適的上下搖晃中，巴奇抓住了史蒂夫的手，撫在自己濕熱的臉頰上，泛著紅潮的臉上洋溢著幸福的笑容，恍惚地呢喃。

史蒂夫睜大了雙眼，然後很快地跟著露出幸福而滿足的笑容。

「……是的，巴奇……」

溫柔地低語，並輕輕吻著巴奇紅潤的唇瓣，史蒂夫下身進攻的力道跟速度卻越發激烈，難以承受的快感讓巴奇整個人繃起了身子，任由淚水從緊閉的雙眼中不斷落下，緊抱著史蒂夫，仰起頭在他的頂撞下尖叫呻吟。

「啊、啊！」

兩人近乎瘋狂的撞擊著彼此，體內不停地被粗熱的肉棒頂入、摩擦，巴奇敏感的肉壁因強烈的快感而痙攣，在史蒂夫猛力的抽插下甚至分泌出了溫熱的體液，帶出了摩擦的水聲。

「啊、唔嗯……嗚……」

將精液再次撒入了巴奇的內部後，史蒂夫依然像是連一點縫隙都不願留下般地緊緊擁抱著巴奇汗濕的身體，唇齒熱情地交纏著，發誓般地低語：「我不會再讓你離開我……」

而巴奇只是嘆息般地低笑著，拍了拍史蒂夫的背，然後將自己的臉埋在史蒂夫的肩膀上，輕輕點了點頭。


End file.
